


Entropy

by iceshade



Series: Catabolism [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Criminal husbands, Episode Tag, Episode s01e07 Marooned, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>en·tro·py</b> <i>noun</i><br/><span class="small">PHYSICS</span> a thermodynamic quantity representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, <b>often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system.</b> However, it is actually the dispersion of order towards equilibrium in said system. Symbol: S</p><p>After the events aboard the Acheron, Rip Hunter watches as two members of his team may have fractured beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> I am 1000% sure this never happened in canon :(  
> SPOILERS for 1x07 Marooned

Rip watched as Sara helped Mr. Snart carry Mr. Rory's unconscious body to the open door of the Waverider. He watched Snart wave off her offer of continued help as he proceeded to drag Mr. Rory outside by himself, and he continued to watch until both figures were out of sight, ignoring Sara's hissed words as she passed him. It was fitting that it was a haze that surrounded the two criminals this night–an imperfect melding of fire and ice. Rip might never have chosen for Mr. Rory to be a part of this venture, but he still mourned the loss of yet more of his team.

And it would be a loss of two, because there was no way Snart would come back from this unscathed. Sure, he might physically return to the Waverider, but he would probably never trust anyone on board again. Rip regretted the words said in anger aboard the Acheron, even if at the time they'd had their intended effect. He grimaced. Snart would probably fire his cold gun at Rip's jewels if he ever found out he'd called Mr. Rory an afterthought with the IQ of meat. He'd been fit to be tied after being made to leave his partner at the mercy of the Russians.

In his time, the history books always had Leonard Snart and Mick Rory together. There was no Captain Cold without his Heat Wave, and Rip had known that. Just like he knew that Snart wouldn't have come along without Mr. Rory, and Mr. Rory wouldn't have let Snart swan off without him. He wondered how many others on the team also realized that the two shared a room. Sure, Mr. Rory had his own room set aside for him, but, until their return from 2046, it had remained unused. Not anymore; Gideon had informed him of that fact.

Snart was a cold bastard; his name wasn't just a reflection of his weapon of choice, but his smirks became that much softer, that much fonder, when they were directed at Mr. Rory. Rip had been banking on Snart being able to keep his partner in line when he brought them along, not realizing how deep their partnership ran. That bit had been conveniently glossed over in his books.

He'd reviewed the vid-logs when he got back to the Waverider and heard that Snart was in the brig with Mr. Rory. He saw Snart choose their side over Mr. Rory's and the ensuing confrontation, and he saw Snart sink to the floor and clutch Mr. Rory's body to his after separating himself from the rest of the team. It is Snart who almost tenderly checks to make sure Mr. Rory is still alive, and Snart who takes him to the brig. Rip doesn't know what Snart whispered at this point to his partner's unconscious form–he'd turned the audio down, affording them that much privacy, at least–but he does see him press his forehead to Mr. Rory's. An intimate moment between them, even if half the participants aren't actively participating, and at this point Rip shuts off the replay. Gideon tells him that Mr. Snart requested the temperature be kept warm in Mr. Rory's cell. Still looking after his partner after everything that happened.

 _Fix it._ Sara had hissed at him earlier, but Rip doesn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be at least one more part to this. I can't leave my favorite criminal husbands in limbo. I'm waiting to see what happens in 1x08 and how they fix it, or if I'll have to fix it my way, because no fucking way is he really dead.


End file.
